Roleplaying System
This is an article meant to explain a system made to enhance the roleplaying experience by making each character feel special due to their own unique abilities they have chosen. It implies a balanced tactical and strategical system that does not only make roleplaying more exciting with a way to combat and slay forces of evil, but feeling like you're doing it the way your character is meant to do. But also this makes your friends even more important by having them on your side of the battle. For in this system, anybody can die and anybody can prevail. It is just a matter about how well you play. Evil or good, doesn't matter. Basics An advanced system needs to be explain from the basics, which in this case is preparation of your World of Warcraft, the base statistics that makes up the system and the rolls you use to determine pretty much everything you will encounter. Learning these will make you have a better "hum" of what it's all about, thus have easier understanding of the more advanced rules and techniques. Statistics Most RPG's has statistics to determine an individuals personal attributes, abilities and comprehensions. A famous RPG such as "Dungeons and Dragons" uses loads of statistics, enhancements, abilities, features, spells and possibilities for each character. You can breathe out fellow roleplayer. This system is as simplyfied a working roleplaying system can be and still allow a great variety in creativity making your character. The statistics this system uses are: *'Strength' *'Agility' *'Intellect' *'Melee' *'Magic' The statistics represents your characters skill in the area of that statistic. In this system these are determined on a number from 1 to 100. But some restrictions are made, which will be explained after you know what each statistic does. Strength More strength is exactly what it sounds like. It determines how strong, vigilant and physically resistant your character is. His/her body is more muscular and powerful, making you an ideal survivor. It is a pretty basic and easy statistic to understand and master, but can still make you exceptionally fearful and/or respected. Strength is used for: *Lifting and carrying heavy characters and objects. *Literally destroying things physically more effectively. *Dealing more melee damage as well as taking less physical damage. *Visual appearance. Impress the ladies with your sexy abs. It may be the most simple and obvious statistic, but one of the most visual and respectful. A big helpful person will definatly earn you some reputation. Agility If your character is a fast, flexible and tricky one then this is the statistic for you. It is the counterpart of strength, relying more on speed and deception than brute force. They may not pack that big punch as a plated and strong soldier, but they put their trust in trickery, sneaking and deceiving their opponent. Agility makes your character indeed more manuverable and more skillful doing so. You may spend more time master this statistic as it requires more patience, skill and planning. Agility is used for: *Climbing, jumping and moving through areas others cannot. *Control and balance of your body, performing acrobatic actions and overall precision. *Dealing more melee damage as well as ranged physical damage. *Visual appearance. Reach and flexibility, if you see what I mean. *wink* More vulnerable, more advanced, but so much more satisfying. If you want to use agility to the max, you might want to check out some advanced techniques and rules. Intellect More intellect means your character is smarter, clever and have a stronger determination to his will. It is the mental way of showing how intelligent and wise a character is. However, it doesn't affect anything of what the character knows, but how he handles that information, solves puzzles and breaks codes. Also there are many mind-affecting spells and abilities that requires a character to check his intellect, meaning you are harder to trick and deceive. Your senses are also increased, including sharper eyesight and better hearing, making you even harder to fool. Having a smart character in your team can sometimes mean the difference between life and death. Intellect is used for: *Solving puzzles, translating, breaking codes and thinking your way through problems. *Detecting hidden objects and characters as well as discovering things others can't. *Resistance against mind-affecting abilities such as charm, sleep and fear effects. *Overall intelligence. Someone with high intellect don't usually talk like ogres. This statistic may not be as sturdy and independant as the others, but teaming with one that focuses on high intellect is invalueable. As high intellect can leave you with lesser combat statistics compared to others, it's recommended you use your intellect to stay out of battle. At least when you're by yourself. Melee When fighting an opponent with physical weapons such as swords, shields, bows and arrows, you need skill in using them. This statistic makes your character more skillful with his weapon, fists or whatever he uses, all that matters is that it's physical. Characters with high melee have higher chance to hit his target and to strike more deadlier blows. In addition, you can more easily deflect, parry and dodge enemy attacks, making them have lower chance to hit and deal extra damage to you. It is the base statistic for physical combat, swinging that sword a little more proffesional. However, a combat statistic like this is not used out of combat, which limits your skills on the field. It is a very tactical and durable attribute to focus on, making you very deadly in combat. Melee is used for: *Increasing chance to hit and decreases the chance to be hit, both physical. *Higher chance to deal more damage and less chance to take more damage, both physical. Characters focusing on melee are skilled in handling weapons of all kind and predicting enemy strikes to avoid them. It is a strong and robust combat-style of bringing carnage to the battlefield, relying on equipment and weapons more than all other statistics. Magic What is a fantasy world without the mysterious arcane? Nothing, I'd say. This statistic indicates a characters comprehension and skill of magic, both in combat and on the field. Magic in battle is more powerful than melee, but can be countered by many other spells and abilities. It is harder to use and understand, making this a pretty advanced statistic to master. The result of a skilled magic-user however is devastating as magic have more tricks and effects than melee combat. It also increases a characters resistance against magic so even if you aren't a magic-user yourself, concider spending some points on magic if you want a chance to survive against one. On the field you use magic to activate magical items and creatures, as well as using certain spells that can help you and your companions. Concider yourself a tricky and fearful one if you focus on magic, even though you might not be that durable. Magic is used for: *Increasing chance to hit and decreases the chance to be hit, both magical. *Higher chance to deal more damage and less chance to take more damage, both magical. *Decreasing the chance to be struck by hostile spell-effects. *Knowledge of using and handling magic in the field. Magic is hard to master. It is truly science all by itself. Magic is indeed one of the broadest statistic available, even if you sometimes have to rely on chance more than melee. Magic is a dangerous opponent to encounter, but still a great weakness that just waits to be exploited. Rolling In roleplaying you never have a 100% chance of succeeding or failing. The statistics represent a higher chance of succeeding within that area. But remember, it only increases the chance '''to succeed, which does not assure you to always triumph in the area of that statistic. Others will still have a '''chance to overthrow your specialty, but you have a much greater possibility of making success. Rolling in World of Warcraft represents the system many MMO's use, it's just that we have to do it manually and not depend on computers doing it automatically for us. *The command for making a 1 - 100 roll is: /roll These rolls are mostly used when checking characters attributes. A statistic must be higher than the rolls number for the check or action to be a success. Here are some examples: 1. "Zaky looks around in the lab, enthralled by all the moving and twisting gizmo's. He pokes one of the vials. Zaky's agility is only 15, which forces him to check his agility. He rolls 95, a grave fail. Zaky slips on the floor and crashes down on the table in front of him, completely crushing everything there." 2. "Thulgrave attempts to figure out how to solve the large stonepuzzle on the ground. He has an intellect of 75 and rolls 79, it's a fail. Thulgrave mutters for himself, annoyed by the tricky puzzle." 3. "Ronith positions his hands steady beneath the block of iron and attempts to push it off the cliff. He has a strength of 80 and rolls 76, it's a bare success. Ronith slowly forces the block down the cliff with all of his power, screaming as he pushed it over." 4. "Morphos laughs at the block of iron falling down from the cliff above him. He pulls his hand up and attempts to stop it with dark energies. His magic is 75 and he rolls 3, a huge success. The block of iron stops instantly above Morphos with ease and is hurled back against Ronith with the swing of an arm." Lets review rolls and their differences: 1. This situation contains two points of interest. First off, if a character is to do something that falls into a statistic he/she is really bad at then he/she may have to make a check even if other characters doesn't have to. Zaky is present in a place where you have to be careful not to break anything, higher agility prevents you from tripping like Zaky did. Zaky could have not tripped, but since he have 15 agility, he needed a roll of 15 or less. Notice also that he rolled 95, which is far away from his 15 agility. The higher the roll is in comparison with the character's statistic, it will fail even more horrible. 2. This is a typical fail. Thulgrave rolls only 4 points away from his statistic total, so therefore he fails with the action, but no real consequence is applied. 3. Ronith barely succeeds as he rolls 5 points away from a fail. His action is executed, but with poor quality or performance. 4. This represents a big success. Morphos' magic is way higher than his roll and he can perform the action with skill and great performance. In this situation, he is able to throw back the block of iron at Ronith. This will force Ronith to check his strength if he is to catch it, or his agility if he is to dodge it. A smart player will choose to catch it since he have more strength. There are also rolls that compare two statistics with each other, mainly used when competing on who is to succeed between two characters, sometimes even more. To visualize the aspect that a character with higher statistics can roll much higher than others, you must roll in another way than 1 - 100. In comparing two statistics such as a melee strike, which will require both the attacker and the defender to roll. The one with the highest number on his/her roll wins. On your roll, you roll a number between 1 and your current statistic. This means, a higher statistic gives you a higher chance to win, but also the chance to win with more points. *The command for making a 1 - (Number) is /roll (Number) The two combat stats - magic '''and melee - are used the most in combat and competition, so they often use these kind of rolls. Here are some examples: ''1. "Lucius swings his sword against the demon. His melee is 65 and the demons is 55. Lucius makes the command /roll 65 and rolls 57. The demon makes the command /roll 55 and rolls 12. Lucius hits his opponent with great damage."'' ''2. "Guang braces himself before rushing forth, attempting to slash Dathmir with his sword. Guang's melee is 70 while Dathmir's is 75. Guang rolls 47 and Dathmir also rolls 47, the attack fails."'' ''3. "Zaky attempts to push Geraud down a cliff. Zaky's strength is 100 and Geraud's is 20. Zaky makes the command /roll and rolls 4, Geraud makes the command /roll 20 and gets 17. Zaky misses as the gnome slides under his legs and then runs away."'' 1. Lucius wins with 57 to 12, a big advantage. It will cause a lot more damage than a normal hit would. Exactly how much damage it'll cause will be teached in the "'''wounds" section. 2. Why does this fail? The attacker must roll higher than the defender to win. The defender just barely fended off the attacker in this situation. 3. Not only melee and magic can be compared. If a situation like this happens, other statistics may need to be compared between two characters. Also notice how Zaky with such a high strength could fail. Logically, the gnome wouldn't be able to hold against Zaky's strength, so I wrote he dodged instead. Never loose the sense of logic. Restrictions There are some restrictions that applies to the "checks" such as 1 - 100 rolls. If you have 100 on a statistic and you are forced to check it with a /roll to make an action or anything within the area of the stat, you would've had a 100% chance of succeeding. However, in these rolls, your statistic cannot be higher than 90. This means you will still benefit from the statistic in other rolls, but in 1 - 100 rolls you must pretend you have 90. It would be far from fun to have a character that always succeeds on, lets say, strength rolls. Wounds The basic damage to a character is shown by the number of wounds inflicted. A wound represents the health in percentage of the character, one wound equals 1% damage on him/her.